Episode 306 (18th November 1963)
Plot Frank asks Len for an estimate for doing up the shop flat now that Ethel Tyson has left. Lucille is excited to buy Walter's record when it comes out. Dennis doesn't think anything will come of his trip to London. Laurie is annoyed to find that 20% of the acts on the books haven't paid their commissions and tells Dennis to chase them up. Laurie is interested to hear that Elsie is unattached and doesn't go out much. Emily offers to see Frank afterwards to help him with his books. Frank tells Val that he wasn't definite about getting another shop but he doesn't think Alf will do anything as drastic as handing in his notice. However in the Rovers, Alf tells Jack, Len and Albert that everything is now settled and his luck has changed. Len confides in Albert about Frank's true intentions. Swindley rings Ena at the Rovers about moving back into the vestry. Walter rings Dennis at the agency but Laurie takes the call. He checks the books, finds he's not listed and orders Dennis to add him to them. Albert decides he has to tell Alf about Frank's idle boasts. Jerry continues to make improvements on No.13. Dennis is afraid that his business is being taken over lock, stock and barrel. Alf is told the truth of the matter by Albert and is angry with Frank for misleading him. Albert asks him not to tell Frank that he was the one who told him. Elsie finds Dennis in a depressed state about losing Walter. Frank tells Alf he will expand his business eventually, assuaging Alf's anger. Laurie turns up at No.11 with his car and Elsie agrees to go out with him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 6th March 1967. *Alf Roberts states his wife's name is Clara instead of the later-established (but unseen) Phyllis. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *Walter Potts (Christopher Sandford) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie dresses up, and Dennis gets a dressing down *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,170,000 homes (2nd place). This was the programme's highest rating to date and the highest-rated episode of the year. Apart from programmes broadcast on both television channels (e.g. political broadcasts), it was also the second-most watched television programme in the UK in 1963, beaten only by that year's Royal Variety Performance. Category:1963 episodes